


Mi Calavera -My Doll pt 2

by TikiHasIssues



Category: Mobtale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Confessional, F/M, Roman Catholicism, Sans is so protective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TikiHasIssues/pseuds/TikiHasIssues
Summary: Back at you again with your favorite mobsters! We continue their adventures addressing Carmen's trauma and other issues that come along the way. Maybe there are the pitter patter of feet?Only one way to find out.





	Mi Calavera -My Doll pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at you again with your favorite mobsters! In this installment, we will be dealing with Carmen's unresolved trauma and other fun things! Who knows; maybe the pitter patter of little feet are on the way.
> 
> Only one way to find out~
> 
> This will be in the 3rd person because honestly its easier to write that way.

It was a sunny summer day in a certain east-coast metropolis. Birds landed on branches and sang for the people and monsters below. Children broke fire hydrants in order to enjoy a refreshing jump in the water. Families were having picnics in the park; couples walked around the town, laughing and enjoying eachother's company.

All of these wonderful things during this, the perfect day, and here Sans was….infront of a catholic church on the monster part of town. 

He wasn't alone however; he stood by his now wife, Carmen to his right and his brother Papyrus to his left. 

Papyrus had picked rather ill-fitting clothes that day, his brown slacks rising up above his ankles and the sleeves to his white button up were so short, he had to roll them up. He had loostened his tie as well, but Sans couldn't blame him for that.

Sans himself was dressed in a pair of tan khakis, old suspenders and a button up. He also had a pageboy hat, just because he thought it was ironic. He didn't wear a tie that day, thinking that he wouldn't be going anywhere too fancy. 

Carmen however looked absolutely beautiful in the red and pink patterned drop waist dress and short black heels. Her curly black hair had been properly cut into an even bob in order to make regrowth easier and hidden by the wide brim bucket hat on her head. Around her neck was her constant piece, the sapphire heart he had created and given her to so long ago. 

Mmm...she always looked good in red. And blue...and purple and green and…

That was all beside the point. He was still standing infront of an old cathedral that had definately seen better days.

"Do we gotta go in?" He asked Carmen, his bone hands shoved into his pockets. She turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "We drove all the way over here, of course we gotta go in." Sans pouted slightly. Never in their entire relationship had she shown any interest in religion. But she found this old picture of her mother and that triggered this need for Carmen to take confessional. 

"I didn't know you were Catholic." Papyrus replied inquisitively, just looking happy to experience new things. "I'm bad Catholic." Carmen replied dismissively, taking thr first few steps up to the cathedral door. 

San snickered. "I'll say. Aren't the commandments thou shalt not kill? Not steal? How about monster-human marriages?" Carmen turned and glared. "I'm a real bad catholic. Would you get offa my back? You didn't have to come ya know." Sans gave her a sheepish look. "Sorry Doll, didn't mean to get under ya skin. I'd say you could do it back but.. " 

Papyrus let out an exhausted sigh. "Can we go in already? Its burnin' out here!" Carmen pointed her head to the door and climbed the rest of the stairs and into the cathedral with the Skelano brothers not far behind. Before he stepped in, Carmen took Sans's hat off of his head. 

The inside was old and dark, the only lights coming from the candle offerings to Guadalupe and the other saints as well as the stained glass windows. At the end sat the altar, the pulpit to it's right and the small confessional box to it's left. Down the nave isle they walked, passing pew after pew when a short, fully bald human priest met them at the end of the nave with a kind smile. "Welcome my children. My name is Father George. What brings you here?"

Carmen returned his smile. "I would like to go to confessional if it isn't occupied." He peeked over to the box quickly and shook his head. "Seems like it's ready for you my child. Will your friends here also be confessing?" 

Sans was about to respond in the most colorful way possible when Carmen interjected. "No, they are simply here for support." Father George nodded and looked to the brothers. "Please have a seat then. This should not take terribly long." It took everything Sans and Papyrus had not to laugh. 

Carmen had the small door closes behind her and she knelt on the knee cushion and placed her hands in the praying fold. When she heard the priest close the door on her end, she made the symbol of the cross. "Bless me Father, for I have sinned. It has been….a number of years since my last confession." "Better late than never my child. You can always return to God's grace." She saw a hand lift through the holes in the panel infront of her, a sign to go on.

"I have done terrible things Father. I have stolen more than I can count. I've killed even more than that. I tortured a man to death after my wedding. I-" "Wedding? Does your husband know about these crimes?" It took a moment for Carmen to answer. "Yes. Some he has set up himself. He's the one who helped me into this life."

You could feel the air tense up in the confessional. "Continue my child."

\------

Carmen did not emerge from the confessional for at least 45 minutes. Sans was asleep in the pew, his skull hanging back against the long bench while Papyrus read the hymns book. When she did emerge, Papyrus nudged Sans awake. He jumped and with bleary eyelights he looked around. "Who? What? Ya can't prove anythin!" When he spotted her, he stood from the pew and walked to her, kissing her cheek. "Aight. You did the confession thing. Can we go now?" 

"You're so impatient dear." She replied and headed for the door. Papyrus followed her, starting to talk about what he had read in the hymns book. 

Sand turned to see the shaken, pale priest emerge from the confessional. He gathered himself as much as he could and gave Sans a weary smile. "Is there something you needed son?" Sans smirked and looked around, making sure they were alone. "Yeah. I gotsa question for yus. These...confessions. They're confidential right? Ya can't tell anyone what ya heard?" 

The Priest nodded slowly, nervously. "Y-yes. When she completed her penance, she will be completely absolved of her sins and there will be no need in telling others." San stepped right infront of him, his smile becoming menacing. That familiar cyan blue flashed in his eyelights.

"That's a good thing, Fatha. It would be such a shame if you decided to break your vows." In a snap, a blaster formed in thin air, steam escaping from the floating skull. The priest fel back in shock and fear, landing on a stair up to the altar.

"Lord only knows what would happen if ya did that. You have a good day." Sans turned away from the priest and his blaster disappeared as he exited the cathedral.

It was at that moment that Father George wondered if he could get a different position within the church. Maybe in another country.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you miss me? I know its been stupid long, but its been a hell of a year. Nevermind any of that, I am here, I am queer and Im gonna make you cry!


End file.
